User blog:Welovebeeswarm/Storytime: Mystery of Menacing Dream ~ Tales of Horror
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS BLOODY SCENES, GRAPHIC CONTENTS, OUT OF CHARACTER DIALOGUE AND DISRESPECTFUL CHARACTER IMAGES Prologue There was a house lies on the foot of the Bee Swarm Mountain, it is where the Nyan Nyan family lives. They all lived in harmony. And there's Ryan Nyan Nyan, our main protagonist. He believes in the supernatural and is interested in urban legends. And that's how our story begins... Story It's quite a usual day in the Bee Swarm Mountain. Ryan, after finishing his schoolwork. Decided to walk home, he arrived at the house and opened the door. He said: "Mom i'm home!" Ryan went upstairs and goes to his bedroom. He opened his laptop searching for any interesting urban legends. He scrolled and scrolled and didn't find anything interesting. After a while, he grew bored, but right before he leaves. He saw something interesting. He clicked in, and saw some sort like a magic circle, underneath it is a description involving a ritual. It immediately got Ryan's attention. He scrolled down further and saw some instruction on how to do it. He was thrilled, then he ran out of the room, but it seems that he hasn't read the whole page. He ran down from the stairs, but suddenly he felt a wind coming from his pet Windy Bee. The wind is ominous and full of caution. It seems that the Windy Bee is trying to tell him something. But he ignored and went down the basement. His curiosity took over. He drew a circle like the one in the ritual page and placed several candles around the circle. He lit them and stands next to it, hoping for something to happens. 10 minutes have passed and he saw nothing. "Aww man"-Ryan complained. Demotivated, he left the room, but, as he closes the door, the candles went off and a mysterious bee-like figure start appearing from the circle. 3 days later... He got home from school and realizes his younger brother, Jesse, started acting weirdly, like staring at a wall or something. He declined it and said it was normal, but he grew concerns after that. 5 days later... Ryan got home from school, like usual. "Mom i'm home!"-Ryan said. He went to the living room but didn't see his dad. He went to the kitchen, saw his mom cooking some food. Ryan then asked: "Where is dad?" "Oh he's taking a bath upstairs."-Ryan's mom responded. As usual, he went to his bedroom and turned on his laptop, but instead of searching for supernatural stuffs. He decided to play EoSD, a game he's quite fond of. "Now who should I pick"-Ryan questioned himself. He then decided to pick Marisa and chose her Laser shot type. "Ok here I go"-Ryan said. He entered stage 1 on Normal. The bullets aren't dense, so he moves around and collect items, after a while, Rumia appeared. "Hello first stage boss, I'm going to blast you up." Rumia was defeated easily, Ryan entered stage 2... "Ahh. This game is easy." A few minutes later, he arrived at Sakuya with 2 lives left. Her knives and kunai were quite complex, which gave him a rough time. But he still managed to beat her. Ryan entered stage 6 and face Remilia. "Ok final boss. Gotta get prepared."-Ryan tried to relieves himself. He bombed quite a few times, but got hit by one of the red bullets in "Red Magic", ending his last life. "Seriously?!?! On the last spell? Arrgh!!" Ryan calmed down after a while, he decided to listen to some music so he went to the music room and played "Septette for the Dead Queen", his favorite music. He saw Sakuya at the side of the background. He said hello to her (lol.). Ryan sat aside of the computer and enjoying the beautiful melodies. He then looked at Sakuya again. For some reason, he felt that she is glaring at him creepily. He shook his head. "I guess I'm just imagining things"-Ryan thought. He closed his eyes, and tried to forget about the glare and tried to enjoy the music. After a while, he decided to select another music, but then he saw something at the bottom of the music list. The name is full of gibberish and unpronounceable letters. "What is that? I haven't seen it before"-Ryan exclaimed. Curious, he clicked on the music, distorted notes started to play. Then, several loud screams and screeching can be heard. Ryan covered his ear, tried to not listen to the music. He attempted to turn off but he can't, the buttons didn't respond. The music ends after a few minutes, there's only silence left. Right after that, the lights suddenly got turned off. Ryan shocked. "What the-" at 5:00 P.M, the faint light from the windows still managed to light up the room for a little while. Ryan hurriedly grabbed the flashlight on the table, turned it on and slowly walked towards the switch, realizing it was a blackout. He heard a loud crash from the hallway. Trembled in fear. He stuttered: "D-Dad? Mom? W-Windy?!" No one responded. He then heard a buzzing noise. It's Windy Bee! He looked around and saw it right in the corner. The pet Windy Bee buzzed, but the buzz is a little bit stranger than usual. The Windy Bee leaped on Ryan Face, somehow it's terrified of something. He looked at the corner and saw 2 red dots that looks like eyes, glaring at him. Ryan turned his flashlight against it, and saw a decapitated head, the eyes are full of blood. The head looked like someone familiar but he couldn't tell who it is, probably because of fear. Terrified, he ran to the hallway and saw his family picture on the ground, there was a knife on his dad's face in the picture. Ryan pulls out the knife and shocked because the knife was stained with blood. "Dad? Where are you?"-Ryan screamed in vain. He knew that dad was taking a bath, but he felt something off. Then he ran to the bathroom, trying to open the door, but it's locked. Ryan decided to break in so he charged and ran towards the door, slamming it with full force. The door broke apart and what he saw literally terrified his thought. His dad, sitting in a bloodbath with his head decapitated and blood is spitting out from his neck. Ryan screamed. He didn't expect this to happen. He looked at the family picture again and saw another blood-stained knife, this time on Windy Bee's face. Ryan got freaked out a little. Then some sort of liquid starts drippling from the ceiling. Ryan checked it and realized it was blood. Goosebumps appeared all over his skins. He slowly moved his eyes towards the ceiling. His pet Windy Bee, now hanged on the ceiling with an emotionless stare with its neck slit. Ryan cowered in fear. He closed his eyes, wishing for it to be just a nightmare. But no, it's not a nightmare. It is real. Ryan stood up after a while. "Stay calm, Ryan. Stay calm."-Ryan tried to relieves himself. He went downstairs and checked his mother, he opened the kitchen door and saw mom standing in front of the oven, staring at the window. "Mom!"-Ryan shouted. But she didn't respond. There's only silence. Ryan got worried. "Mom? Are you okay?"-Ryan asked his mother She didn't respond again. He slowly walks towards his mother and saw several knives penetrated into her chest with blood slowly spitting out, covering her white shirt in red. "Nooo! How could it be?!"-Ryan cried next to his dead mother. Suddenly, a very strong wind blown through Ryan's body, shutting off the windows. The house is nothing but darkness. He and his brother were the only ones left. Ryan knew that he has to save his brother from the unknown murderer. He grabbed his flashlight and ran towards his brother room as fast as possible, he opened the door and what he saw was out of the expectation. His brother Jesse, standing on his bed with a knife, a bloody one. Jesse slowly moves his head towards Ryan and grins. His eyes were red and flashing rapidly. "W-What?! What is going on?!"-Ryan shouted, freaked out and confused. Jesse with the knife on his hand, slowly walked towards Ryan. Ryan screamed, and shut the door off, locking it. And right when he thought he was safe, the door stated to break. Jesse was trying to break out from the inside, he slammed towards the door without thinking, like a zombie. The door broke apart in no time. Jesse appeared right at the other side of the door, with several bruises and wounds, he tilted his head and grinned at Ryan. But then, he started to "glitch" out and then Jesse became "normal" again. His brother screamed: "H-Help! Brother please help me! I can't control my body!!!" Ryan was confused whether to run away or help Jesse... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE